The development of new alumina-based ceramics for ballistic protection applications is ongoing. For example, Medvedovski describes the preparation of alumina-mullite and alumina-mullite-zirconia ceramic materials in Ceramics International, 32 (2006), pp 369-375. There is an ongoing need for further ceramic materials having physical properties suitable for ballistic protection applications.